Love beyond Fighting
by yuseijacklover
Summary: When Yusei ends up hurt due to one of Crow and Jacks fights, Jack feels responsible. He volenteers to help Yusei with his work, however that dosen't work out as easy as expected. But Jack finds that he has feelings for Yusei that go beyond brotherly love


**I'm back and I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update my stories. I had lot's of exams in school and then my laptop broke and my laptop is still broken. But I've now got a replacement for a short amount of time, while my friend is on holiday. However I can't remember what I typed for the next chapter of my current stories. My laptop should hopefully be fixed before she returns in two weeks and now that it's the summer holidays I will be able to update more. Mine may be fixed by Tuesday, but I still don't know.**

**Most of this story was written by my friend, Abi (The same friend that's letting me borrow her laptop) she asked me to edit it a bit and post it on my acount, so that's exactly what I am doing. She's a big fan of Kingcrabshipping, so this fic will be Kingcrabshipping, I don't get a say in that. Although I will try to put in YuseixAki and JackxCarly hints in where possible.**

**Sorry for the long note. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Yusei walked sleepily down the stairs in his usual clothing minus his gloves which he had left down stairs last night. Jack and Crow were arguing again, no doubt over money or who was going to be cooking breakfast for them all ot eat. One thing was certain. Yusei wasn't eating anything that was burnt. He would much rather make his own breakfast than have all of this fuss.<p>

As he walked in to the kitchen he could see Bruno sat at the table with Crow and Jack both in the kitchen shouting insults at each other and throwing items around.

He sat down at the table hiding a yawn. Bruno looked happy and wide awake this morning, then again Bruno always seemed to get a good nights sleep. He wasn't anywhere near Jack and Crow.

"Good morning Yusei." Bruno said cheerfully. Yusei smiled at the blue haired mechanic and was about to say something to Bruno when he was inturupted by Jack and Crow.

"Well no one would want to eat anything that you cook." Crow shouted.

"Well why would any one eat anything that was cooked by a carrot head." Jack shouted back an octave higher than Crow.

"Well I'd rather be a carrot head than a Money waster." Crow said crossing his arms.

"Hey most people are honoured to eat food cooked by Jack Atlas."

Well that was true if you were Carly, Mina or Stephanie.

"Yeah and your the one that been kicked out of every job that you've had and if I'm not mistaken one of them was a cooking job." Crow retorted.

"What else do you want to say to the King." Jack asked angerly.

Yusei and Bruno were looking back and forth at Jack and Crow as they through words in each others direction. Crow to Jack, Jack to Crow and so on.

Then Jack decided to punch Crow. So Crow, being Crow, retailated and punched Jack back. Both of them then started another of there physicall fights that they commonly had with each other. Jack and Crow then also started aruging over who was stronger.

It was at the point when Jack managed to kick Crow in to the wall when Yusei decided that the fight needed to end before some one got seriously hurt.

Yusei and Bruno quickly stood up, pushing their chairs ack and quickly walked in to the kitchen.

Bruno was just watching too scared to intervine with the two boys. Yusei was extremely used to this. Yusei stepped in between the two and turned to Jack who looked furious.

"I'll get you for that Jack," Crow mumbled as he stood up. Yusei turned to Crow to try and talk some sense in to him, but he quickly ended up with the punch that was aimed for Jack. Crow's fist collided swiftly with Yusei's nose, "How's that for weak Jack." Crow asked.

Jack who hadn't really been paying much attension, so didn't see Yusei get hit had no idea what Crow was talking about, so he asumed that Crow hadn't even tried to fight.

"That was absoulutly pathectic Crow, I'll show you how you really fight." Jack replied still not realising that Crow had hit Yusei.

Jack swung his left leg up hitting Yusei directly on his right side making Yusei grab the right side of his rib cage as quickly as he could.

"You call that fighting Jack?" Crow asked as things got worse than before. Yusei had taken two hits in a row that weren't even meant for him. Bruno could see that this was getting worse so decided to try and talk them out of it.

"Guys I think this is sort of out of hand, so maybe you should just sit down and we'll all go out for breakfast." Bruno was half asking and half pleading those words, not only for his sake, but Yusei's to. He knew that they couldn't really afford to go out for breakfast, however that was better than this. If Bruno tried to help his raven haired friend then all that would hapen is that Bruno would end up in the same state.

"Right," Jack said grabbing a frying pan off of one of the kitchen counters, "Give in Crow."

"I refuse to." Crow replied blindly picking up the object that was closest to him.

Yusei didn't see what Crow picked up, but before Bruno could tell Yusei what it was Jack went to hit Crow on the head with his frying pan.

"Yusei duck!" Bruno shouted. Yusei didn't even question as to why Bruno was telling him this and ducked down as quickly as he could allowing Jack a sucsessful hit in Crow's head. Yusei rose back up carefully using the kitchen counter to help him as he was still pained by the earlier injury caused by Jack's stupid kick that wasn't even meant for him.

Yusei was still stood in the middle of Jack and Crow this time facing his blue haired friend who was making some form of motion to him that he wasn't understanding. When Yusei realised that Bruno was telling him to look at Crow which Yusei did, however he didn't get the full part of Bruno's message.

He then noticed that Crow had a knife in his hand. That must be what Bruno was trying to worn him of.

Crow was one step quicker than Yusei. Before the raven haired teen could move Crow had slashed Yusei's wrist with the knife. Yusei could see his skin becoming covered in red. He let out a small cry as the knife's sharp point cut through the flesh on his wrist. Yusei fell down to his knees holding his wrist with shaking hands.

Jack was on his knees quickly since he was closest to the slightly younger boy that he considered a brother. Bruno soon joined the pair panicing for Yusei's well being, health and safety.

Crow's short dissiness from being hit in the head with a frying pan wore off a few seconds after he hit Yusei. When he realised that he had hit Yusei not Jack and that everyone else was with Yusei he quickly joined them.

"How did this happen?" Crow asked stupidly. Jack looked at Yusei before giving Crow an answer.

"How do you think Crow. You caused this."

"I mean how did Yusei get involved?" Crow asked rewording his question.

Jack looked at Bruno who quickly answered Crow's new question.

"Yusei tried to stop yiu two from fighting, but you two just kept on fighting. However your punches hit him not each other." Bruno finished nervously.

"Oh." Crow said. He felt bad now that he knew that he'd hit Yusei instead of Jack. "This is all your fault Jack. If you had just let me cook then this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame me Crow, because you started the fight and you hit Yusei."

"Guys Zora won't like all the shouting." Bruno said trying to stop the next verbal fight between Jack and Crow.

"Guy's can you j..just get me some h..help please?" Yusei asked through gritted teeth. His left hand fingers were red already.

"Oh sorry Yus." Crow said.

"What are we suposed to do?" Bruno asked.

"Ring a doctor," Jack said loudly. Bruno ran off to do so. "Crow could you get me a cloth?" Jack asked.

As much as Crow hated doing what Jack told him to, this was for Yusei's sake, so he ran off to get what Jack asked.

Jack helped Yusei up and took him over to the sofa. Pushing Yusei's hand away he handed Yusei a tissue to clean his hand. Jack held Yusei's wrist appiling as much oressure as possible without hurting Yusei to the point that Yusei was telling him to let go.

Crow came back with a cloth and Jack wrapped it around Yusei's wrist. Bruno ran back in saying that the doctor would be here in five minutes most.

All that was left to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this wasn't to bad. Abi (no offence to her) isn't a brillient writer and so this needed a lot of cutting (since most of it was babbling) and correcting especially the fight scene, which I'm not brillient at writing. Any way I'll update this as soon as possible and I'll update my other stories as soon as my laptop is fixed. I am so sorry for the long wait on my update's.<strong>

**I will also be writing a story of Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kiryu as children which I should be able to post the first chapter of tomorrow or Monday.**

**What If, Another Threat and To Follow You readers**

**I should be able to update these in week or two's time, so sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed those stories. If you want I will write you all a special story of your choice to make up for the wait. If you want me to just send me a private message or leave a note in your review :)**

**Thank you all. Review. **


End file.
